The broken huntress
by Team L3o
Summary: Nico Di Angelo is kidnapped by The school and is turned into one of there animal/human experiments. When he meets a stubborn, irritating and down right annoying girl who seems to have lost all faith in humanity, he decides to show her that not everyone is evil. But will this task prove too hard for the ghost king, or will her fears drown them both?


**A/N- Heyy people I'm glad if you read my story (You're totally epic) so here is chapter one hope you like it. I'm open to critacisim and tips if you guys want so don't be shy. Bye, Hippo out~**

 **3rd person POV-**

Ezra lay in her "room"(which in reality was a dog crate she could hardly fit in) curled on her side, knees drawn up to her chest and shaking. she sighed, glad for this moment of peace, blood and sweat stick her hair to her head and she is too exhausted from today's "activities" to move it.  
The silence is shattered as to large Erasers come in dragging a limp body behind them, they roughly push him into the crate opposite hers and leave without giving her a second glance.

She quickly scrabbles to the bars of her cage to get a better look at him, he is taller than her (but then again who isn't?) he had longish black hair that fell in his eyes, he was pale- although that could be from the tests- and dark obsidian eyes. He stared at her in silence for roughly 15 minutes before finally talking, 'Hey kid, you gonna stop staring?' he snapped, his voice had a slight Italian accent (not that she noticed...) 'Someone's grumpy' she bit out through her teeth.

He snorted and turned away, she huffed 'hey! I didn't mean it, please I'm sorry' he shrugged but didn't turn around again. She sighed, 'look, I'm sorry okay-' she was cut off by an eraser slamming through the door and heading straight at her. she flinched back as he started to morph into a hideous half wolf hybrid, he sneered at me 'Awwww the ikle freak is scared of the big bad wolf', she did the natural thing, she spat on his face 'why you little!' he lunged at her, 'Claw! we can hurt them tomorrow, boss wants to see us' another eraser said bursting through the door. Claw reluctantly left, promising pain tomorrow.

The boy turned to stare at her with wide eyes, 'what are they? where are we? how do we get out? who are you? are you a Demi-god?' he bombarded her with questions, she rolled her eyes ' _they_ are called erasers, human/wolf hybrids. We're in The school, a place of human/animal testing- where crazy scientists open you up poke about a bit then splice your DNA and mix it with that of an animal, if you're lucky its only one animal, if your not... never mind. We can't get out. My name is Ezra Bridger. and I have no idea what a Demi-god is.'  
There was silence for a few moments before he spoke again, 'Nico' 'what?' 'my name is Nico di Angelo' 'oh...Hi'.

 **Nico's POV-**

I surveyed the girl in front of me, She is short - maybe around 5,3 or 5,4 ( **A/N- Nico is 6,7)** she has long black hair that reaches her shoulder blades, and she has the most amazing eyes...their indescribable ( **A/N- these eyes images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSbp35NX49HHwAWvgI1rCcRgUkTP_2-5b47og3oYeGtUsU3sFRhqg - just copy and paste it to the search bar there cool eyes)** she stared at me for a long time before shrugging her shoulders and leaning back in her cage. after a few more moments of silence she began to sing.

 _I can hold my breath_ _  
_ _I can bite my tongue_ _  
_ _I can stay awake for days_ _  
_ _If that's what you want_ _  
_ _Be your number one_

 _I can fake a smile_ _  
_ _I can force a laugh_ _  
_ _I can dance and play the part_ _  
_ _If that's what you ask_ _  
_ _Give you all I am_

 _I can do it_ _  
_ _I can do it_ _  
_ _I can do it_

 _But I'm only human_ _  
_ _And I bleed when I fall down_ _  
_ _I'm only human_ _  
_ _And I crash and I break down_ _  
_ _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_ _  
_ _You build me up and then I fall apart_ _  
_ _'Cause I'm only human_

 _I can turn it on_ _  
_ _Be a good machine_ _  
_ _I can hold the weight of worlds_ _  
_ _If that's what you need_ _  
_ _Be your everything_

 _I can do it_ _  
_ _I can do it_ _  
_ _I'll get through it_

 _But I'm only human_ _  
_ _And I bleed when I fall down_ _  
_ _I'm only human_ _  
_ _And I crash and I break down_ _  
_ _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_ _  
_ _You build me up and then I fall apart_ _  
_ _'Cause I'm only human_

 _I'm only human_ _  
_ _I'm only human_ _  
_ _Just a little human_

 _I can take so much_ _  
_ _'Til I've had enough_

 _'Cause I'm only human_ _  
_ _And I bleed when I fall down_ _  
_ _I'm only human_ _  
_ _And I crash and I break down_ _  
_ _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_ _  
_ _You build me up and then I fall apart_ _  
_ _'Cause I'm only human_

As soon as the last note left her mouth my head hit the ground and i fell into a wrestles sleep.


End file.
